Never Leave Me Alone
by Mystik.7
Summary: OS - Parce qu'il en a fallut des épreuves, pour que la belle Lara Croft devienne cette femme sûr d'elle, cette aventurière courageuse, hantée par son vécu. Cette survivante. Mais saura-elle ouvrir son cœur à celle qui a toujours cru en elle?


**Bonsoir,**

 **Petit OS sur Lara Croft.**

 **J'ai eu une soudaine envie d'écrire sur Lara et Samantha.**

 **Cela se passe après la fin du jeux, mais je pense que l'on comprends même si on n'y a pas joué.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Never leave me alone**

* * *

 _Le rituel allait commencer._

 _Lara courait à perdre haleine; sautant au dessus d'un précipice; se rattrapant à une poutre; évitant les projectiles que les hommes de Mathias lui envoyaient. Elle courait toujours plus vite, tuant toujours plus d'hommes, d'une balle, d'une flèche. Laissant derrière elle toujours plus de sang, et de cadavres._

 _Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir._

 _Samantha était là-bas, tout en haut des marches dans le sanctuaire de la Reine solaire. Elle devait la sauver à tout prix, et rien ni personne ne l'arrêterait._

 _Enfin arrivée sur le plateau intermédiaire, alors qu'elle pensait en finir, le garde tempête lui barra le passage vers le sanctuaire. Doté de son armure de samurai et d'une massue gigantesque, il la dépassait largement en hauteur._

 _Alors, un cri déchira le cœur de Lara._

 _-SAM! hurla-t-elle espérant que le vent porterait sa voix._

 _Le rituel avait commencé._

 _Mais il n'était pas trop tard. Il suffisait qu'elle le tue, et ensuite qu'elle détruise cette reine solaire._

 _L'adrénaline augmentant elle attendit son violent coup de massue, et fit une roulade sur le côté pour l'éviter. Elle se retrouva dans son dos en une enjambée, et prit rapidement son fusil à pompe dans l'optique de toucher la partie de son dos qui n'avait pas de protection. « Grave erreur » se disait-elle avant de lui tirer dessus, le faisant rugir._

 _Il était résistant et puissant. Mais au bout de deux fois il s'agenouilla dans la neige, se reposant sur sa massue. Haletant bruyamment, son dos ensanglanté et parsemé d'éclats de balles le faisait souffrir. Elle prit son piaulé. Il para son premier coup d'une poigne de fer, mais avec force elle lui entailla la paume. Et en un coup lui enleva son casque. La colère, la peur l'avait fait tenir jusque là. Elle n'avait plus le temps d'avoir des états d'âmes, elle ne s'arrêterait pas._

 _Un dernier coup en pleine tête, et il tomba à ses pieds. Le regard vide, du sang noir se rependant sur le sol. Elle arracha le piaulé, et le fixa à sa ceinture. A force, cela devenait un automatisme._

 _Sans avoir de remord, elle se détourna de lui._

 _Un arc en main, elle couru pour retrouver Sam en haut des dernières marches. Et alors qu'elle allait tirer une dernière flèche sur la reine, Mathias l'en empêcha. Une balle siffla et lui effleura le bras, l'obligeant à lâcher son arc._

 _Elle n'attendit pas qu'il tire une nouvelle fois. Elle se rua sur lui. Avec rage, il la repoussa prés à tuer la femme qui allait ruiner ses plans. Elle para ses coups, mais tomba à terre sous son poids. Elle réussit tout de même à se protéger à l'aide de son piaulé. Alors qu'il était sur elle, essayant de percer ses défenses, elle lui asséna un coup bien placé.Il se mit à gémir de douleur et se recula._

 _Lara se releva et le regarda tituber vers le bord, vers le précipice, tenant sa blessure._

 _Elle prit le pistolet qui était à terre et alors qu'elle croisait son regard vaincue, alors que le vent glaciale fouettait son visage, qu'il leva une main en signe de rédemption, elle leva son arme et lui envoya une dernière balle. Une dernière, en plein cœur._

 _Elle laissa retomber son bras, lasse, tremblante, et jeta l'arme vide au sol._

 _-Sam, murmura-t-elle._

 _Elle avança jusqu'à elle, sentant ses forces la quitter. Ce combat avait finit de l'épuiser._

 _Elle vit la Reine solaire aspirer la vie de son amie. Un flot de magie bleutée émanait de Sam pour entrer dans le corps de la Reine défunte , afin qu'elle puisse se réincarner._

 _Dans un dernier effort, Lara prit sa dernière flèche, et la planta de toutes ses forces dans le cœur de la Reine._

 _Un râle agonisant déchira le ciel, et la tempête laissa place à la lumière du soleil. Sa lueur réchauffa le cœur de Lara. Elle tomba à genoux, à bout de force, aux côtés de son amie. Alors elle la prit dans ses bras, la berçant, la rassurant._

 _-Tout est fini, Sam. Je suis là._

 _-Je le savais, Lara. Je savais que tu viendrais._

OOooOO

Lara se réveilla, et parcourut la petite cabine de ses yeux fatigués. Elle était dans le bateau qui les avait secourus. Elle vit par le hublot qu'il faisait encore nuit, n'entendant que les vagues frapper la coque.

Tout était terminé et ce n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, qu'un cauchemar qui hante ses nuits.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de sa couchette et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle ne pourrait oublier. Les hommes qu'elle avait tué, le sang, les cadavres, l'horreur, la perte de ses amis qui se sont sacrifiés pour elle. Non elle ne pourrait pas.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya du revers de la main avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur sa cuisse.

Non, rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Elle se leva, pour se mettre face au miroir. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval, et s'observa. Là, dans la faible lumière que le hublot renvoyait de la lune elle vit le fantôme d'une jeune femme inconsciente, diplômée de l'école d'archéologie, rêveuse, et désireuse d'aventure.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus cette femme. Elle était une survivante, avec ses cicatrices, avec le souvenir du sang sur sa peau, de la peur dans son ventre, de la haine dans ses yeux.

Plus mature, elle avait changé et réussi à se dépasser pour le monde, pour ses amis, pour Sam.

Dans un léger grincement, elle entendit la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrir. Mais ne prit même pas la peine de regarder qui était entrée, toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Des bras effleurèrent ses côtes, et un corps chaud se colla à son dos. Les bras l'enserraient fortement, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas la laisser partir.

Ce parfum, elle le reconnaissait.

Un rictus, malgré elle, se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cette Chaleur, cette présence lui faisait du bien.

Elle posa une de ses mains sur l'une de celles qui se trouvaient sur son ventre, la caressant du pouce. Soudain, elle ressentit un frison derrière elle.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit une tête brune qui dépassée de ses épaules. Le front contre son dos, Sam tremblait légèrement.

-J'ai du mal à dormir.

-Je sais, Sam… Moi aussi.

Une larme glissa sur la joue de la brune.

-Tu n'as plus à t'en faire, je suis là… Nous sommes loin de cette île maudite.

-Oui, mais… _elle soupira, un tremblement dans la voix_. Tu vas partir...

-Je...

La phrase de Lara resta en suspens quelques secondes, des secondes bien trop longues.

-Je suis une aventurière. Mon père... mon père avait raison, ce monde regorge de mystère.

Sam releva la tête et croisa le regard de Lara dans le miroir. Ses yeux en amande, brillant et légèrement rougies, la fixèrent avec une intensité que Lara connaissait que trop bien. Avec détermination.

-Alors, je te suis !

-Non Sam, _répondit-elle d'une voix douce._

-Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !

Lara ne put contenir un sourire.

-Oui, je te connais assez pour savoir qu'en effet je ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

-Alors, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire !

-Sam...

Sam la relâcha mais resta derrière. Elle la fixait toujours, les sourcils froncés. Lara se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Tu penses que je n'y arriverais pas ? Que c'est trop dangereux pour moi ? Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu tu doutes encore de moi, c'est ça ? Je sais que je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose, que j'étais inutile, que tu as du faire face à une multitude de dangers pour me retrouver. Mais... mais je ne te laisserais pas courir d'autre risques inconscients... pas seule, _souffla-t-elle dans un murmure._ Non, je... je ne te laisserais pas me tourner le dos comme ça, _Sam baissa la tête, et ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Elle attrapa le bas du t-shirt de Lara, comme pour la retenir, l'empêcher de partir._

-Non, ce n'est pas ça... Sam tu n'es pas inutile, ce n'était pas de ta faute tout ça _, elle soupira_. Tu ne comprends pas. J'étais terrifiée à chaque instant. J'ai fait des choses que... je n'oublierais jamais. J'ai fait tout ça pour survivre et pour te retrouver. Et puis tu m'as aidé! Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu avancer aussi loin… Tu sais, je te disais toujours de ne pas me filmer avec ta caméra, de me laisser faire mes recherches. Mais, je n'avais que cette petite caméra pour me tenir compagnie, pour ne pas perdre la raison quand j'étais sans nouvelle de vous, de toi. Quand j'étais seule au milieu des loups. Tes rires et ceux de nos amis, ces moments que l'on a partagé réchauffaient mon cœur, _elle avait fait sa tirade d'une traite, s'entend son cœur plus léger dans sa poitrine_. Je ne suis pas si forte, j'ai... J'ai eu tellement peur… peur de tout perdre... de te perdre. Je … Je ne veux pas revivre ça…

Sam releva la tête pour la fixer à nouveau.

Chaque mots lui avaient noué l'estomac de plus en plus. Son regard si tendre lui réchauffait le cœur. Lara était bien plus forte qu'elle ne le pensait, plus forte qu'elle même. Mais aussi plus dépendante, et peut-être plus solitaire. Elle n'avait pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour ses amis, sa vie pour elle.

-Je comprends, tu ne veux pas d'un boulet à ton pied…

-Sam, comment peux-tu penser cela ?

-Eh bien explique moi ! Tu dis que tu ne veux pas revivre ça, mais d'un autre côté tu veux repartir affronter je ne sais quoi toute seule! _s'énerva Sam_.

-Mais… _elle soupira une nouvelle fois, et_ _attendit un instant avant de poursuivre_ , si je suis seule… je serais soulagée en sachant que toi tu es en sécurité, saine et heureuse.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne seras pas là pour le voir!

La remarque lancé comme une flèche en plein cœur, laissa Lara sans voix. C'est vrai elle n'en savait rien.

Sam l'observait. Lara détourna les yeux, réfléchissant à la remarque qu'elle lui avait lancé. Sam se disait que son amie voulait bien faire, mais qu'elle n'avait pas à choisir pour elle. La brune savait que c'était une passionnée qui ne vivait que pour rechercher, trouver, élucider les mystères de ce monde.

C'est ce qu'elle aimait. Elle avait été attirée par cette femme courageuse dès le premier jour où elles croisèrent leurs regards, alors qu'elles rentraient en fac d'archéologie.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en repensant à ce jour. Au bord des larmes, elle se disait qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas sa place auprès d'elle. Lara la fixa, et lui sourit voyant son malaise.

La brune se sentait plus apaisée devant le sourire réconfortant de sa sauveuse. Ce sourire qu'elle avait eu peur de ne jamais revoir.

Son cœur rata un battement quand Lara posa une de ses mains sur sa joue rosie.

Sam soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux, afin d'apprécier cette main douce et chaude qui carressait sa joue.

Lara pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cet instant si intime, cette promiscuité elle en avait rêvé quelques fois sans vraiment l'assumer. Elle ne pouvait plus nier, se dire que ça passera avec le temps et que ce n'était pas important.

Sam était importante pour elle.

Ce qu'elle avait enduré ces derniers jours lui avait permit de comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus perdre un instant. Qu'elle ne voulait plus que Sam soit loin d'elle.

Mais elle avait peur.

Peur que dans ses prochaines épreuves il ne lui arrive quelque chose, peur de ne pas pouvoir la protéger, la sauver à temps. Et pourtant elle était sa lumière. Elle avait besoin de sa chaleur et de son rire.

Sam voulait la suivre, mais Lara ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Elles avaient toujours été amies, des amies proches, mais rien de plus.

Est-ce pour l'adrénaline de l'aventure, l'envie d'être prés de sa meilleure amie, de ne pas laisser Lara prendre des risques inutiles comme elle le disait ? Est-ce cela qui la poussait à la suivre ou… autre chose ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Sam posa ses doigts sur la main qui se trouvait sur son visage.

-Lara... _souffla-t-elle les yeux toujours clos, comme pour l'appeler à agir._

Lara chassa ses doutes, prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança doucement vers la brune.

-Je t'aime, _murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, comme une libération, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Sam._

Celle-ci accueillie avec délices les lèvres de sa sauveuse. Elle lâcha le coin du t-shirt pour passer une main dans le dos de Lara afin de l'attirer contre elle. Elle répondit au baiser avec douceur pour ensuite l'approfondir, en laissant échapper un gémissement de bonheur. Les deux femmes avaient attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, sans jamais se l'avouer. Leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson.

Elles se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, le souffle court. Front contre front, elles avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Elles avaient envie d'éclater de rire, se demandant ce qui les avait autant changé. A quel moment leur amitié avait-elle autant évoluée?

La brune caressa de sa main la joue chaude de Lara. Elle releva la tête pour l'observer.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le cœur de Lara explosa. Elle sut en cet instant qu'elle désirait que ce moment dure toujours. Que ces mots elle avait toujours voulu les entendre de la bouche de son amie. Elle voulait être auprès de Sam aussi longtemps que possible. Ses doutes, ses peurs s'étaient soudainement envolées.

La brune se rapprocha de ses lèvres.

-Alors ne me laisse plus jamais seule, _souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois_.

Elle passa une main sous le t-shirt de sa compagne, et en caressant son ventre sentit une cicatrice sur ses côtes. En l'effleurant de ses doigts, elle sentit Lara frémir. Celle-ci lui attrapa la main.

-Pardon… je ne voulais pas te faire mal, _s'exclama Sam, un regard inquiet sur le visage._

-Non non tu ne m'as pas fait mal… au contraire. Tu as juste les mains un peu froides, _elle se mit à rire discrètement devant le sourire enjoué de la brune._

Elle prit la main de Lara, et l'attira légèrement à elle entremêlant ses doigts aux siens.

Lara mit une main dans son dos, et l'incita à s'allonger sur sa couchette se retrouvant au dessus d'elle. Les yeux plongés dans les deux chocolats qui la fixaient. Elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, le cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour nous en serions là… _avoua-t-elle timidement._

Sam prit le collier qui se balançait au cou de sa sauveuse entre ses doigts, et la fixa à nouveau tout en jouant avec.

-Hum… moi non plus. Mais… tu peux encore t'enfuir… _finit-elle par dire avec un sourire taquin, espérant secrètement que Lara ne partirait pas._

-M'enfuir ? Moi ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça !

Sam sourit, et passa sa main derrière la nuque de Lara pour l'attirait à elle. Afin de prendre, encore une fois, possession de ses lèvres.

Ce baiser elle lui donna avec ardeur, avec passion. Son cœur se gonflant de bonheur lorsque Lara répondit de la même façon, car elle aussi l'avait longtemps attendu.

Lara ne voulait plus perdre de temps.

Elle espérait que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Que ces lèvres qu'elle adorait embrasser, que cette femme qu'elle aimait à en mourir étaient bien présentes. Que ce n'était pas simplement le fruit de son imagination.

Et si c'était le cas elle ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Sam descendit ses mains vers le bas du t-shirt de sa compagne et commença à le faire glisser vers le haut, tout en l'embrassant. Elles se séparèrent afin que la brune enlève doucement le tissu, le laissant tomber à leurs côtés, sur le sol froid de la cabine.

Lara sentait des mains douces parcourir sa peau meurtri par les cicatrices avec tendresse. Des marques qui lui rappelleront s'en cesse ce qu'elle avait enduré, ce à quoi elle avait survécu. Mais que les doigts fins de Sam effleuraient délicatement, apaisant son corps encore endolori.

Dans le silence de la nuit et dans l'obscurité de la cabine, elles firent l'amour.

Oubliant le monde, oubliant la douleur, oubliant la peur.

Comme si c'était la dernière fois.

OOooOO

L'une contre l'autre, peau contre peau, yeux dans les yeux, elles souriaient en pensant à ce moment si intime qu'elles venaient de partager. Et, qu'elles avaient apprécié. La brune jouait avec les cheveux de Lara, caressait tendrement son visage et son cou.

Lara perdit son sourire.

Elle ne rentrait pas en Angleterre, chez elle. Elle partirait à la poursuite de nombreux mystères, et Sam… Elle se mit à fuir le regard de la brune. La peur l'assaillait de nouveau sans pouvoir la cacher à sa compagne.

-Lara, _la brune prit le visage de sa sauveuse pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux_. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, _c'était comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées._ J'ai pris ma décision depuis longtemps. Le jour où tu m'as parlé de cette expédition pour l'île du Yamatai, je t'ai répondue que je te suivrais ou que tu ailles. J'ai toujours su que tu me retrouverais, que tu me protégerais, et je sais que tu le feras encore. Lara, _elle la fixa avec une telle intensité dans le regard que Lara en frémit_ , quand tu tomberas je serais là pour te relever, quand tu iras vers le danger je serais là pour te couvrir, quand tu te blesseras je serais là pour te soigner, quand tu pleureras je serais l'épaule sur laquelle tu pourras te reposer. Parce que je t'aime, et que je ne pourrais vivre sereinement en sachant que tu parcours le monde, en croisant la mort à chaque endroit que tu fouleras du pied.

Lara avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais on ne lui avait tenu un tel discours.

-Je ne serais heureuse qu'en étant à tes côtés, _finit-elle._

Sur ces derniers mots, l'aventurière lui fit un baiser plus court. Laissant les cheveux de la brune glisser entre ses doigts. Elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens et la fixa profondément.

-Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule et je t'en fais la promesse, _murmura Lara, serrant la femme qu'elle aimait, contre son cœur, comme un trésor que l'on chérie plus que tout._

Non, rien ne serrait plus comme avant.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Alors dites moi, est-ce que cela vous a plu ?**

 **J'ai eu cette idée une après midi, je ne sais même plus comment cela m'ai venu et je dois dire que j'ai adoré l'écrire. Heureusement, vous me direz ;)**

 **A bientôt chers lecteurs.**


End file.
